


Drabbles 11 to 15 for Gusmas 2013

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five more Brian/Justin-centric drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles 11 to 15 for Gusmas 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's drabylon community for their Gusmas charity drive. Various photo prompts.
> 
> * * *

**Fic #11 - Vacation**  
Post Season Five.

Written for this Photo Prompt (prompt #17)  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Severina2001/media/drabylon17_zps279f31b4.jpg.html)

Vacation   
By Severina

"This vacation was important to you. I'm sorry."

"I know."

"This meeting isn't something I can pass up."

"I know, Brian."

"Do you realize that if Kinnetik lands this contract with Rand, we'll be in an entirely different league?"

Justin sighs. "I know."

"Good," Brian says. "But then I realized that none of that means shit unless I have you by my side." He pulls out the tickets and waves them elaborately. "So Rand can go fuck himself. Cabo, anyone?"

Justin launches himself across the room and into Brian's arms. "You're an ass. I love you so much."

"I know."

* * *

**Fic #12 - New York**  
Post Season Five.

Written for this Photo Prompt (prompt #18):  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Severina2001/media/drabylon18_zps0fe58607.jpg.html)

New York  
By Severina

Justin barely notices the famous landmarks as he travels through the city. He's too busy chewing on his lip and psyching himself out.

His portfolio is pitiful. He doesn't know a soul in New York. He got one decent review and suddenly thinks he's Warhol. And worse of all, he insisted that he make it on his own.

He's an idiot.

He's searching street numbers for his rental when he notices the corvette idling by the curb.

"Thought you might need some help," Brian calls out, "with your boxes. Or your... package."

New York suddenly seems a lot less intimidating.

* * *

**Fic #13 - Cocoa**  
Season One.

Written for this Photo Prompt (prompt #53):  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Severina2001/media/drabylon53_zps9dd76b64.jpg.html)

Cocoa  
By Severina

"No."

"Brian—"

"You know the rule. Out of the car."

Justin ignores him, juggles the cup in one hand while fastening his seatbelt before taking a sip. 

He's opening his mouth to remind the little punk that the bus stop is on the corner when Justin turns toward him and licks the whipped cream slowly from his lips. The words die in his throat. Suddenly it's imperative that he get Justin back to the loft and out of that damn uniform as quickly as possible.

When the cocoa sloshes onto the seat as he accelerates, Brian doesn't even notice.

* * *

**Fic #14 - Pizza**  
Post Season Five.

Written for this Photo Prompt (prompt #54):  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Severina2001/media/drabylon54_zpsa780d8ac.jpg.html)

Pizza   
By Severina

"No," Brian says. "Absolutely not."

Justin shuts the car door. "Stop."

"Get out of the—"

"It's pizza, Brian. Last in a long line of food I've brought into the car. There's been the chili cheese fries, the ice cream cone, the hot cocoa, the Big Q burger dripping with sautéed onions. Have I ever once, in all the years you've known me, actually listened to you and gotten out of your precious vehicle and thrown away my food just because you were bitching?" 

Brian slumps against the wheel. "Fuck."

"Glad you finally see it my way," Justin says. "Bite?"

* * *

**Fic #15 - Cookies**  
Season One.

Written for this Photo Prompt (prompt #64):  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Severina2001/media/drabylon62_zps03e11a89.jpg.html)

Cookies  
By Severina

"Who wants more cookies?" Debbie screeched. "Justin? You need to eat, you're a growing boy!"

When Justin simply stammered, Brian stepped in, pushing the offered tray away. "You make him fat, and I'm returning your present."

Debbie laughed. "Teddy?"

"I'm watching my weight, Deb."

"Em? You must want some!"

Emmett swallowed, glanced at the tray. "I would, but I'm… allergic to chocolate."

Debbie frowned. "You are? Since when?"

"Recently," Emmett said.

When Debbie shrugged and walked to the kitchen, Ted turned to the others. "Those were cookies"? he whispered, eyes wide.

"I was guessing 'some kind of flatbread'," Justin said.


End file.
